Aedifi
Aedifi (ædɪfaɪ) is a massive multiplayer online video game with a major focus on creating and sharing constructions in the form of 3D digital environments known as "realms". The game was developed by Hyacintho and released for the Hyacintho Sea on January 9, 2015. Aedifi quickly spread and gained recognition for its use of simple and easy ways to build advanced objects in a short period of time. Aedifi draws heavily from other block building games such as ROBLOX and Minecraft, but offers an experience that differs from all other games in the genre. Gameplay In Aedifi, players register their account and are shown multiple tutorials on how to function throughout the game. They are also shown how to create and share their own realms. An official realm that is heavily immersed in storytelling and narrative known as "Storyline" was released on September 15, 2016. Storyline is a full game that can be played by a local and online group of up to 8 people at a time. Social abilities The game's social abilities include chatrooms that can be accessed by any player at any time, watcher lists and friend lists that signify how many people watch the player's activity and how many people are classified as the player's friends, and a mode named "Aedifi Together" that allows players to build together. Some realms are specifically designed as hangouts for players to interact about certain subjects. Creation abilities Creation tools are kept in various menus and toolbars in the game's realm creation system. Most tools were made to be as simple as possible, while more experienced players may customize their menus and toolbars to have more advanced tools such as a coding interface that can be interacted with in various coding languages customized to fit the game's needs. A creation tool exists named "Realm Help", where players can request help from another player who may be more experienced in creating realms. When the helper arrives, they may interact with the realm itself and talk to the player who requested help. The two players may keep in touch if future help is needed via a "Known Helpers" system. There is also a testing mode where players can test their realm. Character customization Guidelines The game has guidelines that, if broken, can lead to being banned from interacting with other players, sharing creations or having an account disabled. The guidelines are shown to every new player, and Hyacintho emphasize importance on the game's rules throughout the navigational menus. It is made clear that if a rule is broken, the player could face punishment. The guidelines ban cyberbullying, sexually implicit content, extreme gore, extreme use of profanity and online dating. The guidelines also note that players should try and make anything they post appropriate for at least a teenaged audience. There is also a marking system for realms. Realms marked with a green dot are safe to play by anybody, and all profanity (with the exception of "hell" and "damn") is censored. Green dot realms may also include minor blood and gore. Realms marked with yellow have a demographic of players 14 and up and have most profanity uncensored. Realms marked with red are only meant to be played by a mature audience and have all profanity uncensored. Despite the age rating system, any player of any age is allowed to play any realm no matter what the rank is. However, before entry, the player must acknowledge that the game may have unsuitable content. Realms are automatically given a white dot, which signifies that there is no age rating. When a white dot is given, the realm is treated as if it were marked with a green dot. Trivia *Aedifi was briefly criticized in March 2016 after a player allegedly destroyed their console after a creation of theirs was removed by a game moderator that was abusing their powers. After a short bout of debates, the incident was proven to be false via a news update posted in the game's "News" section.